All Those Years Ago
by Claire Genardier
Summary: Narrada por Emmeline Vance, sobre seu último ano em Hogwarts.


Ouvi gritos do primeiro patamar. Em meu quarto, sorri, encarando minha própria imagem no espelho. Eu estava elegante, para quem dispensava adornos e maquiagem desde sempre. Olhei o relógio, e ainda faltavam alguns minutos para a festa na casa dos Black, mas não havia mais motivos para deixá-las à beira de um ataque de nervos. Desci até a sala nos passos mais lentos que conseguia. É lógico, eu não estava de saltos. Recusava-me a usá-los, independente da ocasião. No lugar deles, calçava sapatilhas escuras, que combinavam perfeitamente com o vestido negro. Eu até parecia vestida para um velório.

- Estou aqui. - disse sorrindo, ainda parada nas escadas. - Vamos?

– Já era hora, Vance. Desde quando uma pessoinha do seu tamanho leva tanto tempo para se arrumar? Eu fiz uma careta e dei um tapa no ombro de Marlene McKinnon. Ela sorriu e juntas, saímos de casa.

É claro, não iríamos pela rede de flu; estragar horas de trabalho em minha aparência estava fora de cogitação. Graças a Merlin, tínhamos idade o suficiente para aparatar.

- Prontas? – ouvi Lily perguntar. Todas nós assentimos. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, quando tudo começou a girar e passei pela habitual espécie de tubo muito apertado. - Emme, está tudo bem?

Pisquei um pouco, na tentativa de que a sensação de tonteira passasse. Estávamos em frente à casa da família de Sirius, ou melhor, onde ela devia estar. James, Remus, Frank e os outros garotos estavam parados, olhando ansiosos para um ponto fixo entre os números 11 e 13. Não entendia bulhufas. Será que aquele era só um ponto de encontro? Posicionamos-nos ao lado de James, que ajeitava a gravata em torno do pescoço. Ele sorriu quando viu minha face confusa.

- Você nunca veio aqui, não é? Fiz que _não _com a cabeça. - Só estávamos esperando vocês. Peter, vá chamar Six, estamos todos aqui.

O garotinho com cara de rato saltou até a parede e fez alguma coisa que não vi, depois voltou para seu lugar. Ele parecia muito contente por ter sido escolhido para designar tal tarefa.

- Não me sinto muito confortável. - cochichei para Remus, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele sorriu.

- Fique calma.

De repente, as casas começaram a se afastar, e outra surgiu no meio delas, com o número 12 na fachada. Sirius surgiu na porta e acenou para que entrássemos. Em fila indiana, fomos até a sala, decorada luxuosamente. Se do lado de fora eu me sentia deslocada, ali dentro era pior.

Bellatrix descia as escadas, elegante como ela só, e parecia nem um pouco contente com nossa presença. Six foi até ela, e após alguns segundos de conversa, a garota incrivelmente sorriu - um sorriso um tanto forçado - e indicou alguns lugares enquanto falava.

Lily puxou-me com um de seus braços, enquanto arrastava Marlene no outro.

- Eu quero ir embora. - ela disse nervosa, enquanto colocávamos nossas bolsas em cima do sofá.

- Mas por quê? Acabamos de chegar! - contestou Lene. As duas encararam-se furiosamente, e depois viraram para mim.

- Então Emme, vamos ou ficamos?

- Ah, bem, eu...eu acho que...ah, vamos esperar um pouco. Dorcas ainda nem chegou. E além do mais, estamos com Six, sabem que a casa também é dele.

Lene sorriu vitoriosa, enquanto Lily me lançou um olhar de reprovação. Eu entendia seus motivos. Ela era nascida trouxa, e apesar disso não importar nem um pouco para nós, era algo relevante para os outros Black.

- Desculpe. Mas era tarde demais. A ruiva fora arrastada por uma Marlene extremamente descontraída para a mesa do ponche.

Vendo-me sozinha, caminhei desconfortável até a escada, onde Bellatrix descera instantes antes. Agora Remus estava sentado ali, tão deslocado quanto eu.

– Oi. - eu disse, sorrindo. Ele me encarou enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado. – É estranho. Parece que foi ontem que estávamos entrando naquele trem.

– Um bando de calouros deslocados. – eu assenti, rindo.

– E agora vamos embora. Você vai sentir falta? – ele meneou a cabeça, concordando.

Olhei de novo para sua expressão cansada. Remus sempre fora como um irmão mais velho pra mim. Ele me ensinava, se preocupava comigo – não que meus pais não fizessem isso, mas na ausência deles, ele era uma espécie de meu _responsável_. Remus passou uma das mãos sob meu ombro e me puxou para um abraço sem jeito.

– Vai se cuidar quando eu não estiver por perto?

–A pergunta é: _você_ vai se cuidar quando _eu_ não estiver por perto? – ouvi um riso baixo dele. Então, me recostei em seu ombro e fechei os olhos.


End file.
